Comforted
by Pastel Ink
Summary: She thinks she is old enough, but Ikuto knows better. Ikuto thinks he is stable enough, but Utau knows better. Amu x Ikuto / Utau x Ikuto


She says she loves him now, and he laughs and tugs her hair. Amu shoves him and pouts and shouts for a moment that he's just a stupid cat, and shouldn't just bat at any string that hangs in his face. Ikuto doesn't reply.

"Don't laugh! Take me seriously!" She demands, and he does, and gives her a kiss on the lips. For now, this is all he will do. She freezes and doesn't know what to do, and by the time she kisses back he's out of breath. Her cheeks are bright red and she grabs his ears and pulls him back to try again. It's still a stupid kiss. She presses her lips against his too hard, and it kind of hurts. When she pulls away her face is still red, and she looks confused as though she expected a kiss to be more than just lips touching.

This is why he won't do anything more.

"Don't try too hard," he tells her, smirking, and whispers "pervert," into her ear before giving it a light bite.

"S-so what?!" She demands, and stomps her foot angrily. Childishly. "If you're going to be my… My…"

"Boyfriend?" He supplies helpfully, looking bored.

She doesn't reply, and averts her eyes. He can feel the heat radiating off of her.

"So now it's okay for you to do things like that, hm?" He asks her, and nibbles her ear again. Her body shakes - he can feel her body nudging him from the extend of her fidgeting. He whispers in her ear "You want to match the needs of an older boy?"

Amu is the right age for this to be tantalizing. She is old enough, Ikuto thinks to himself, and he can smell the vague arousal. He makes sure his own is not apparent, and doesn't touch her as much as he would like to. He can't tease her the same ways, lately. She is maturing, and it is starting to affect him.

But she is still young. She doesn't know what she's agreeing to. Ikuto can imagine her, stuttering and saying yes but being too terrified to enjoy it. Too in love to say no. So all he can think is that she is too young to say yes.

He steps away. Amu looks at him, confused. He turns and opens the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He smiles and hops down to the street.

"See you later," he says, and waves good-bye. "Perverted Amu."

She yells after his retreating back, and he can hear the laughter in her voice. Until he hears her parents shout up the stairs, wondering who she's talking to, and then she is silent.

He returns to his house, and to his room; finding Utau sitting on his bed, hair wet and wearing nothing but a towel. She says nothing. He says nothing, and approaches slowly, unbuttoning his shirt as he walks. He gets on his bed on hands an knees and pins her against the headboard.

"Ikuto," she says quietly, and pauses. She has nothing more to say, but he kisses her to make sure she doesn't think of anything to add. Her arms wrap around his neck and she rubs his shoulders while kissing him gently.

She slides down lower on the bed, and he follows, holding himself above her.

"I know that you can't be mine," she tells him, and kisses him again. The blonde raises her leg between his legs, and presses against him, moving back and forth. Ikuto lets out a quiet noise, that is either frustrated or relieved - even Utau isn't sure - and kisses her forcefully. She winces, but kisses back with as much force.

"Any way I can be of use to you," she reminds him, and her hands join her knee for a moment. They move upwards slightly, and she begins to unbutton his pants.

And it's wrong. He knows it's wrong. They are siblings. He thinks that if he loved her like she loves him, he wouldn't care at all that they're siblings. But he doesn't love her like she loves him. He watches passively, distantly, as she lowers his pants. He scoots back slightly, and leans down to kiss her chest, simultaneously unwrapping the towel from around her. When he has finished, she takes his hand, slowly but forcefully, and leads it to her breast. He doesn't resist, and squeezes gently, kissing his way up to her lips.

She helps him undress the rest of the way, and bites her lips to hold back moans when he bites her ears. She whispers his name, and allows him to do anything to her. She kisses his neck, but is careful not to leave marks. This is their secret. It comforts them both.

Ikuto will not meet her eyes, and Utau will not take any control during sex.

She wishes he weren't pretending she were Amu, but she wraps her legs around him and forces herself not to dig her nails into his back. This is still her own will.


End file.
